The Cousin Comes to Visit
by ladyofthedragons1
Summary: Ranma Inu crossover, been done i know... Ranma goes to visit his cousin... read to find out rest of plot... i'm evil i know... ABANDONED if you feel like adopting please let me know
1. Here's Ranma

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. so don't sue me, mind you wouldn't get much anyway I'm a broke college student. pre-warning some OOC, not too bad though. after all some of these characters we've never seen obviously in love. or married..  
  
The Cousin Comes to Visit  
  
Chapter 1: Here's Ranma!!!  
  
Ranma Saotome had had enough! He couldn't take it any longer. Everyone in Nerima was driving him insane and he needed a vacation. Well everyone but Akane, she drove him insane in another way. He loved her so much that it hurt but he needed to get away for just a little while. even though it would be pure torture. She was the only one who would know where he was.  
"You sure you want to go?" Akane, now 20, asked.  
"Yeah, but I'll be back. And when I get back. we'll get married." Ranma said smiling. It was amazing to think that in four years he had fallen so much in love with Akane he couldn't imagine his life without her. "This is where I'll be. If you need to get away from everyone," Ranma pressed a piece of paper with writing on it into her hand. "Don't let anyone else know where I am. Not even Pops. especially not Pops."  
"I won't. Be careful."  
"I will." He whispered before taking her lips in his own. Akane sighed at the pure sensation it caused allowing him to deepen the kiss. His tongue entwining around her own, before abruptly he wasn't there at all.  
Akane looked out into the moonlit street tears running down her face as the man she loved tried to find some peace.  
  
"Kagome, time to wake up!" Souta said pulling the covers down from his sister's face.  
"Five more minutes Mom." She grumbled pulling the covers back.  
"Alright Kagome onee-san you've left me no choice." The boy said his smile bordering on the wicked. Kagome yelped as cold water fell directly on her face.  
"That's it Souta, you are so dead!" Kagome said chasing after her little brother angrily. Souta ran giggling into the kitchen where Jii-chan and Mrs. Higurashi were getting breakfast ready. Well, Mrs. Higurashi was getting breakfast ready, Jii-chan was starting his speech on the history of the family's pickles.  
"Kagome, stop chasing your brother and go get dressed you have to go back to the warring states era today remember. Souta stop tormenting your sister and eat your breakfast, you have school this morning." Mrs. Higurashi said calmly wading through the mayhem.  
A knock on the door startled everyone out of their usual routine.  
"Well, it's not Inuyasha he never knocks." Kagome said as her mother went to the door. Kagome ran up the stairs to go get dressed. By the time she was back down, their guest was seated at the table enjoying some breakfast. "Ran-chan!" Kagome squealed happily embracing her cousin.  
"Hey Kag-chan. Mind if I stay with you for a little while? I needed to escape Nerima for a couple weeks." He said after spinning her around just as happy to see his best friend and cousin.  
"Duh, of course I don't mind. Although, I don't know how often I'll be home."  
"What do you mean?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.  
"Eat breakfast Kagome and you can explain it to Ranma afterwards." Mrs. Higurashi said interrupting.  
"Hai, Mom." Kagome responded sitting and eating her breakfast quickly. "Tell ya what Ranma; I'll put off doing what I have to do until Inuyasha comes pick me up. Why don't we talk?" Kagome said seeing the sadness in her cousin's eyes. Kagome pulled the boy upstairs to her room. Sitting down on her bed, she waited for him to tell her what was wrong.  
Ranma sat down on the floor and leaned his head on Kagome's bed. and slowly began to talk.  
"I want to marry Akane. And she knows I love her. and want to marry her. but those other fiancées that Pops saddled me with. they just keep getting in the way." He said sadly.  
"Come on Ranma Shampoo was your own fault. Though I won't deny Ukyo. although how Kodachi thought she became engaged to you I'll never know." Kagome said tweaking his nose.  
"And of course there's Ryouga and Kuno. not to mention Mousse. they keep getting in the way of me and Akane too. I don't know what to do I'm at my wits end. Then there's this blasted curse." All the pain and heartache and stress of the last four years finally collapsed on Ranma and he began to cry. Kagome sighed. her big tough cousin really was a softie at heart. Stroking the hair on his hand Kagome whispered soothing noises. He definitely needed to get away from Nerima more often. and he and Akane needed to get married. which meant that they needed a..  
"Well, I have an idea on how to help you with some of this Ran-chan." Kagome said smiling fondly at her cousin. "I happen to have a friend who is a houshi. and he can perform marriages. now the only problem is getting you to him or him to you. but I'm sure I can find a way for that to work."  
"Really?" Ranma looked at his cousin surprised.  
"Really, Miroku maybe a lecher but he's a good guy all in all. I'm sure he'd marry you and Akane. Now why don't you call Akane and get her to come out here."  
"I can't if I do it then I'll get the whole wrecking crew." He pointed out already smiling again.  
"Ok fine. I'll do it." Kagome said picking up the phone and dialing the Tendo's number.  
  
"Moushi, Moushi." Akane said into the phone her voice sad.  
"Akane, listen to me very closely. If you want to be with Ranma come to the place where he is staying. but act like you are going on a training mission alone." Came Kagome's familiar voice. Akane didn't need Kagome's name, she had helped Ranma get her alone plenty of times. Akane blushed at the memories.  
"Hai."  
"Good, for there a groom will be waiting for you. see ya later." Kagome said before hanging up the phone. Akane hung up her end and smiled for the first time since Ranma had been gone.  
"Akane, it's good to see you smiling again." Kasumi said coming into the hallway.  
"Kasumi, I'm going on a training mission. do you think you could pack me some food? Enough for about 2 weeks?" Akane asked her older sister.  
"Of course, are you going by yourself?" Kasumi asked.  
"Hai, don't worry Kasumi I'll be fine." Akane said hugging her sister before running up the stairs to pack.  
  
"Now Ranma, what I'm going to do is let my friend the houshi know what's going on. I'll be back in a few. unless you want to come with?" Kagome said raising her eyebrow at her cousin.  
"I would like to meet the guy who will be marring me and Akane." He said looking at her mischievous grin wondering what she was up to.  
"Alright then. but maybe I should tell you a few things about where we are going first." Kagome said smiling.  
What was he getting himself into? Ranma thought as Kagome began to explain.  
  
"Oi, wench you're late." Kagome heard a familiar voice call from the top of the well. "Who's that with you?" the said voice demanded.  
"Relax Inuyasha it's my cousin Ranma. he and I have business with Miroku. We are not hunting for Naraku today." Kagome said as Ranma leapt from the well with Kagome in his arms.  
"What do you mean we aren't hunting for Naraku?? Look here wench."  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome said calmly. The hanyou hit the ground cursing Kagome. "Come on Ranma, the village is this way."  
"Okaa-san!!!" came an excited voice from the brushes. A brown fur ball launched himself at Kagome and landed square in her arms.  
"Hey, Shippo-chan. Shippo this is my cousin Ranma, Ranma my pup Shippo."  
"Hello." Shippo said smiling. "Okaa-san, Sesshomaru-sama came here last night looking for you. He said to tell you he would be back to claim what was his." The little kitsune looked worried over Kagome's reaction to the message.  
"Humph. bout time." Kagome muttered.  
"HENTAI!!!" came Sango's familiar angry cry. Followed by the predictable THWAP. as Miroku go hit with her boomerang. Kagome grinned.  
"You know for a couple in love as they are. you would think that would have subsided over the past few months." Kagome said winking at her cousin.  
"You'd think." Ranma agreed wondering what he and Akane would be like in years to come.  
"Kagome-chan, how are you?" Sango said standing over an unconscious Miroku.  
"Oh.. You knocked him out Sango. Ran-chan and I needed to talk to him. Sango my cousin Ranma. Ranma my friend Sango. She's a demon exterminator. I'm sure the two of you will get along quite well discussing fighting styles. Ranma is the heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts." Kagome explained.  
"Really?" Sango looked impressed. Miroku groaned as he came around.  
"Miroku before you grab Sango's butt again and she knocks you out again my cousin and I need to talk to you about something." Kagome said to the now conscious monk.  
"What can I do for you Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked brushing himself off.  
"Ran-chan here wants to get married. Now we've got his fiancée on the way but we need a priest for the ceremony. and that's where you come in. Would you do it. please Miroku?" Kagome asked smiling brightly when the monk nodded. "Oh by the way, Miroku this is Ranma. the groom. Ran-chan this is Miroku. Akane is on her way from their town. she should be at my house tonight. We can have the ceremony tomorrow." Kagome said happily.  
"Whoa. Kag slow down. let's see if Akane is comfortable with the idea first. I know that she loves me and all but I think she wanted the family there to see the wedding." Ranma said.  
"Right. and what do you propose we do get the whole family here without the wrecking crew finding out? Face it Ran-chan you don't have many choices left here." Kagome pointed out.  
"Oi, wench why did you leave me back there?" Inuyasha said landing next to Kagome.  
"Cause you were being rude. And insistent and I don't want to deal with it today. It's not my fault you can't make up your mind between Kikyo and me. besides I've already made up your mind for you. you can have Kikyo, I found someone who likes me for me. Not because I'm his past lover's reincarnation." Kagome said her aura crackling.  
"You honestly think that my emotionless brother is capable of love?" Inuyasha demanded.  
"Do not speak of that which you do not understand." Came a hard cold voice from behind the hanyou.  
  
Tell me what you think I know some ooc. sorry.. 


	2. hey look it's a boy toy

Next Chapter people. enjoy. not much to say about it. Guess what it's that time again. Ladyofthedragons excuses for not posting in a long time.. Reason of the day: My sister was in a beauty pageant I got stuck playing dresser. no time. That and the sight would not let me upload.. DISCLAIMER:: I no own. you no sue..  
  
Chapter 2: Ranma meets the Boyfriend..  
  
"What do you mean that which I don't understand. you're a cold emotionless bastard." Inuyasha retorted.  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome said her aura still crackling. Sesshomaru smirked slightly at the power his Kagome held over his half-brother.  
"Kag, who's this?" Ranma asked not liking the looks of him.  
"Do not speak so familiar with my Kagome." Sesshomaru growled.  
"Easy Sess-chan." Kagome said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her possessively. "Sesshomaru my cousin Ranma Saotome, Ran-chan my boyfriend Sesshomaru," Kagome said grinning as the two men sized each other up.  
"You treating her right?" Ranma asked.  
"I would protect her with my life and I will cherish her forever." Sesshomaru responded.  
"That's all I ask." Ranma responded. "So Kag-chan when you gonna introduce him to the rest of the family?"  
"Um. you mean the ones that live in Narima?" Kagome questioned. Ranma nodded. "Probably when hell freezes over, I will not have my family scaring the guy I. um. well I won't have them scaring him away!" Kagome said blushing. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly. she had almost admitted what he already knew. And once she admitted it to herself he was never going to let her go.  
"This Sesshomaru is not afraid of your family."  
"Hehe. that's cause you haven't met them yet." Kagome said smiling at him. "I'm related to them and I'm afraid of them."  
"Do they threaten you?" he said his voice turning cold. If anyone was threatening his Kagome.  
"No, at least not intentionally, Ranma and his father are martial artists. So is Ranma's fiancée and her family. So often things get a little. Ran-chan what's the word I'm looking for?"  
"Violent, psychotic, dangerous whenever Hopposai is in the area??" the boy offered with a grin.  
"Those are pretty good descriptions. And unfortunately. I'm not the best martial artist so. Ran-chan has often had to save me from people like Kuno who are determined to go out with every pretty girl."  
"Hey Kag, when was Akane getting here?"  
"She should be at my house in a few minutes. Why don't we all go to the well and I'll go get her. Ranma you'll stay here just in case the wrecking crew decided to follow her."  
"Don't say that." Ranma groaned.  
"Hey it's just a precaution." Kagome pointed out as the group headed towards the well.  
  
BACK IN KAGOME'S TIME.  
"Just a precaution." Kagome muttered looking out the well house doors at the sight of the entire Narima Wrecking Crew camped out in her front yard.  
"That is what you a frightened of?" a cold voice said surprising Kagome.  
"Sesshomaru! Don't do that. you scared me." Kagome said glaring at the taiyoukai before looking back out the doors.  
"So how do you plan on getting Akane to her fiancée?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the martial artists gathered in the yard.  
"With your help." Kagome said an evil glint in her eyes.  
"What are you up to??" he demanded backing up.  
  
"Kagome! Will you date with me?" Tatiwaki Kuno said rushing towards the girl emerging from the well house.  
"Sorry Kuno I already have boyfriend. Besides I thought you wanted the pigtailed girl and Akane?? Are you trying to two time them?"  
"I want you all. It is not two-timing."  
"No that's two timing." Kagome said walking past. The silent man who followed her glaring at him. For once in his life Kuno was actually afraid.  
"Kagome, where is Ran-chan??" Ukyo demanded.  
"Yes, Kagome you know where Ranma is. Shampoo wants to know." The Amazon said angrily.  
"Oh, cousin-in-law where is my darling Ranma??" Kodachi said coming up to Kagome trying to get her on her side.  
"Sorry ladies, don't know where my cousin is. He was here last night but decided to continue on his journey. He didn't tell me where. Now if you don't mind Akane and I have some things to discuss." Kagome said brushing past them.  
"Hello Kagome." Akane said holding her pet pig P-chan. Or should we say Ryouga. Kagome knew the identity of P-chan and would not let that pig come with. Honestly, Ryouga needed a life.  
"Hey Akane. This is the teacher I promised you, Sesshomaru. Sess this is Akane." Kagome said introducing the silent man. Akane shivered at his cold expression. Kagome was up to something she knew and figured it was best to play along.  
"It is an honor to meet you Sensei." The girl said bowing.  
"Gather your things, we will leave immediately. And leave the pig here." Sesshomaru ordered.  
"Hai Sensei." Akane said placing P-chan on the ground and running to get her bag. P-chan glared at Kagome from his spot on the ground.  
"Aww. is P-chan mad at me." Kagome said getting down on her knees to torment the little pig. "I wonder why? I mean it's not like he's in love with Akane or anything." Kagome said scratching his ears and earning another glare.  
"Kagome it is not nice to torment those that are weaker then you." Sesshomaru said smirking.  
"Of course Sess." Kagome said standing again as Akane came out. Behind her stood her family and Kagome's uncle.  
"Don't worry I'll be back in a few weeks. I just need some more training." Akane said waving good-bye to her teary eyed father.  
"Kagome, you know where my son is. Tell me." Genma demanded.  
"Sorry Uncle Genma no clue. Ready Akane, I have to go with you and Sesshomaru to help get you to his dojo."  
"Hai Kagome."  
"Alright. Sesshomaru lead the way." Kagome said smiling. Sesshomaru nodded slightly and led the two girls to the well house.  
"After you Kagome, I will be sure no one follows us." He said after the two girls were in.  
"See you on the other side, love." Kagome said taking Akane's hand and leaping in. Sesshomaru smiled at her term of endearment before following.  
  
The Feudal Era. yet again..  
  
"Ranma!" Akane said happily running up to her fiancée and hugging him.  
"Akane, I missed you so much."  
"And I missed you. Don't do that to me ever again."  
"I won't."  
"Promise?" Akane questioned her eyes hoping.  
"Promise. Akane, do you want to get married? I mean like tomorrow."  
"Hai Ranma, I want us to be married." Akane said leaning into him.  
"Oi, I hate to break up the mushy stuff, but we need to get back to the village. Demons are attacking." Inuyasha said butting in.  
  
Ok folks. reviews help with the inspiration tell me what you think. and no there is no exact plan on where this story is going. it's just going. 


	3. ooo flying miroku

Okay did a disclaimer last chapter so go read that one if you want one. and leave me the heck alone.  
  
Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I got hit with a college student's worse nightmare. summer school! ::makes a face as if she is going to be sick.:: So anyway. updates may be kind of slow here.  
  
Chapter 3: Nevermind. and here's Ranko..  
Everyone rushed to the village ready to help defend it against demons. only to find none.  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted angry.  
"They were here I swear." The hanyou said backing up scared.  
"Aye Kagome that they were. But it was only a couple of soul stealers. Nothing ye needed to come running for, Sango and Miroku handled it." Kaede said coming from her hut.  
"SIT!" Kagome commanded mad that the hanyou had made them run to the village for a couple of soul stealers.  
"Ow! Bitch!" Inuyasha cursed.  
"You deserved it. Next time be sure it's real danger before you make us all run to the village. Honestly you are such a. oooo!" Kagome said stomping her foot before stalking off angrily.  
"Ranma you better go calm her down. You know how angry she can get." Akane said to her fiancée.  
"But. she'll hit me." He protested.  
"So will I if you don't go. And my punch will hurt more!" Akane threatened.  
"Alright, alright I'm going." Ranma said his shoulders hunched forward.  
"You know brother; I thought you would have known by now not to piss my Kagome off." Sesshomaru said gloating before leaping onto the roof to keep a look out for his Kagome.  
"Shut up Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha retorted restraining the urge to beat him to a bloody pulp. Kagome had forced the two of them to stop fighting. and damnit he wasn't the one who was going to break the promise to her.  
"So. what's up?" Akane asked looking at the still grounded hanyou.  
  
"Kagome!" Ranma shouted. "Kagome where are you?"  
"Over here." She shouted back.  
"Over where?" he called not looking where he was going. as he splashed through an ice cold river.  
"Right here." Kagome said coming out from behind a tree. She started giggling at the sight of her cousin. "Oh Ranma you never change do you?"  
"What? What's that supposed to mean?" the now female Ranma demanded.  
"Ran-chan you're a girl. You didn't even notice you were walking through a river." Kagome said still laughing.  
"Glad someone finds it funny." Ranma muttered.  
"Come on Ranko." Kagome said stressing the name her cousin used when he was a girl. "I go boil some water back at the village. The nearest hot spring is a days journey from here." Ranma groaned following his cousin.  
  
"Beautiful Lady will you bear my child?" Miroku asked the redhead walking with Kagome. He didn't notice the laughing coming from all three demons and Akane and Kagome. He was so in for it now.  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" Ranma shouted. "Kagome, why in the world do you travel with this guy?" Ranma demanded as he/she pulled his/her hands from Miroku's.  
"Pure entertainment value." Kagome said giggling, which progressed to full out laughter as Ranma face-faulted realizing where Miroku had placed his hand.  
"AHHHH!" Ranma's scream could be heard throughout the surrounding forest. And it was still echoing when Miroku landed a mile away from Kaede's hut.  
"What, the. why is everyone laughing?" Sango asked. "Other then the fact this girl just threw Miroku about a mile."  
"Sango, this girl is my cousin Ranma. He's been cursed, whenever he gets wet with cold water he becomes a girl. hot a boy." Kagome explained. "Speaking of which Kaede. could we boil some water for Ranma here?"  
  
Ok folks. reviews help with the inspiration tell me what you think. and no there is no exact plan on where this story is going. it's just going. sorry it's short btw. 


	4. i sense disaster

DISCLAIMER: Hey guess what. I own none of this. yep that's right folks I'm just borrowing it for now..  
  
CHAPTER 4: The Nerima Crew finds the well.  
  
The morning of Ranma and Akane's wedding dawned with a beautiful sunrise. One that only Kagome and Sesshomaru saw. Since they had started courting openly it had become a ritual for them to watch the sunrise together. a reminder of their early meetings by moonlight when they would stay together till the sun rose.  
"Sessho. do think that we'll ever be as happy as Ranma and Akane?" Kagome said cuddling into the taiyoukai's embrace.  
"No. I think we are already happier." Sesshomaru responded after a moment. Kagome turned and faced the youkai that she loved. "Be my mate Kagome." He said simply staring into her crystal blue eyes.  
"I've been waiting for you to ask me that for months." She responded kissing him lightly.  
"This Sesshomaru has wanted to ask you for months."  
"Oh and what took you so long?"  
"Fear." He responded. Kagome was the only one that he would ever admit being scared to. And it still unnerved him that she could make him that comfortable. that unguarded.  
"Love, you never need to be afraid to tell me anything." She responded before softly whispering, "I love you."  
"I love you too my Kagome." He said before crushing her lips with his own.  
  
BACK IN THE FUTURE.  
  
"Ryouga, what are you doing in this old well house?" Ukyo asked the black-haired martial artist.  
"Trying to figure out why Kagome took Akane in here to train. and where they went." He answered not looking at the okanomiaki maker/ martial artist.  
"You know that struck me as kind of odd too." Ukyo said coming into the well house.  
"The only place to go is this well here. and well it's a dry well that has some old bones in it but no sign of Akane or Kagome."  
"So you two have discovered the Bone-Eater's well." Kagome's grandfather said startling the pair. "Kagome has been using its secret for 6 years now."  
"Secret what secret?" both martial artists demanded in unison.  
"She travels to the Warring States Era through it. I'm surprised she hadn't mentioned it. After all she did bring a youkai here." He said calmly. "I suppose I'll have to ask my daughter about that excuse me." He said bowing. Ryouga and Ukyo looked at each other before running out of the well house shouting for everyone.  
  
TO THE PAST AGAIN.  
  
"You ready Akane?" Kagome asked the nervous bride who wore a traditional wedding kimono. Kagome was dressed as if she was a village miko like Kaede but her pants where green not red.  
"Hai Kagome-chan. I just wish my family could be here too." The girl said sadly.  
"This is just to keep the wrecking crew from stopping your marriage again. when you go home you can have another wedding with everyone present." Kagome said reassuringly. "Now come on Ranma is a very impatient person." Akane giggled a little at the thought of Ranma pacing in front of Miroku anxiously.  
"Akane-chan, Kagome-chan the boys are ready." Sango said coming into the backroom of Kaede's home where they had been getting the bride ready.  
"So are we. You got Miroku covered for any forms of lechery?"  
"Yep. He'll be beaten if he tries anything and he knows it." The taijya said grinning.  
"Ok. Let's do this." Akane said straightening her shoulders and following Sango out of the hut while Kagome held the long back of the kimono up.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife." Miroku intoned over the kneeling couple. "You may kiss your bride."  
No sooner had Ranma touched his lips to Akane's when a familiar and oh-so-not-welcome cry filled the village.  
"SAOTOME!!!!!" came the voice of an angry Kuno.  
"I thought you said you made sure no one could follow us." Kagome hissed to her fiancée.  
"I did. somehow they got through the well." He retorted as the entire wrecking crew flooded the clearing.  
"Kirara get them to someplace safe and private." Sango said to her cat companion. Kirara changed into her larger form and allowed Akane and Ranma to get on her back before taking off.  
"Saotome you coward, get back here." Kuno yelled angrily.  
"RANMA! Don't you run away!" Ryouga growled at the retreating couple.  
"Alright Kagome what is going on?" Ukyo said as the three other fiancées converged on the helpless miko.  
"Ranma and Akane wanted to get married so I helped them out." She said hiding behind Sesshomaru. Those three women scared her when they were angry.  
"WHAT???" Ukyo and Shampoo demanded. Kodachi looked like she was about ready to practice her rhythmic gymnastics on Kagome.  
"Kagome what is going on?" Kuno asked as he Ryouga and Mousse joined up with the girls.  
"She helped Ranma and Akane get married. Brother dearest." Kodachi said latching onto her brother and crying.  
"Hold it there are only 6 of you here where is everyone else?" Kagome demanded doing a head count. "I know that the Tendo's and my uncle are around her somewhere. So is Hopposai."  
"Kagome! You remembered me come give me a hug." A familiar old man's voice cried.  
"I had to ask." Kagome groaned.  
  
Ok ya'll see that little button that says review. be kind and click on it please.. Pretty pretty please with cherries on top??? 


	5. uh oh author's note you know what that m...

Ok y'all sorry if I made you think that this was an update. it's not. it's me saying I have writer's block and would welcome suggestions. not to mention that I just finished summer school so I have a little more time for ideas to poor in.  
  
Oh and on a personal note. I don't mind flames as a matter of fact feel free to flame me I could use the criticism it helps me grow as a writer. but if you are going to flame me tell me what is wrong. Don't just say I don't like the story. that's great and all but what don't you like. let me know and maybe I can fix it.  
  
Anyway hit the review buttons with ideas..  
  
Me. 


	6. jealousy

Okay y'all here it is an update. sorry it took so long.. Anyway. enjoy and please please review!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I no own you no sue. :p  
  
CHAPTER 5: Jealousy. such a wonderful thing.  
  
Kagome ducked to avoid the flying old guy, but unfortunately she ducked too slowly. Hopposai latched onto her shoulder and tried to move closer to her chest.  
"Sesshomaru get him off of me!" Kagome shouted panicking. The inu youkai growled dangerously as he grabbed the short old fart by the head and lifted him off of Kagome.  
"Do not touch my Kagome." He growled angrily.  
"Your Kagome? She is my Kagome!" Hopposai protested.  
"This Sesshomaru fears you are sadly mistaken."  
"Maybe a taste of my Hoppo fire burst will change your mind." Hopposai's battle aura began to resonate from him as his anger increased.  
"Sessho toss him as far away as you can. you really don't want to experience that fire burst." Kagome warned her fiancée worried.  
"As you wish love." The taiyoukai said smirking; the next thing the old lecher knew was he was flying across the sky towards the Eastern horizon. "We'll let the Lord of the East deal with him." Sesshomaru's voice was almost sadistic. as was the gleam in his eyes. Kagome grinned. she really didn't pity Lord Akino. he was a bit of a lecher himself. not to mention very feminine looking.  
"Kagome you'd better start explaining." Ukyo demanded snapping Kagome out of her daydream.  
"Um. well. I brought Akane here so she and Ranma could get married. What is there to explain?" the miko questioned.  
"We understand that part. there is nothing we can do about that." Ukyo said exasperated. "What we want to know is why this demon called you love. and why the two of you seem so close."  
"Oh. well." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for help. the two of them had wanted to tell her immediate family first, as well as Inuyasha.  
"Yeah wench why are you and my half-brother so much closer all of a sudden. Youkai don't get that close unless they are mated or soon-to." Inuyasha dropped off as the reason got through to him. Sometimes the hanyou wasn't as dense as he appeared, mind you that was only sometimes.  
"What in the world is he talking about Kagome?!?!?" Kuno demanded.  
"Um. Sesshomaru and I are. engaged." The miko said quickly before running and hiding behind her fiancée.  
"Engaged???" Shampoo said surprised. "Kagome is engaged to a demon?"  
"Wait until your uncle hears about this one." Ryouga said his face betraying his pleasure at being able to get revenge.  
"Ryouga don't you dare! Unless of course you want Akane to know your little secret and never ever talk to you again!" Kagome threatened. "And that goes for the rest of you. I've enough dirt on all of you so don't mess with me. Sesshomaru and I will tell my uncle in our own time do you understand?" Kagome's battle aura blazed with anger, she was not going to let the wrecking crew wreck this one. But the crew looked nonplused.  
"If you mess up my Kagome's plans you will not live to see the morning." Sesshomaru growled. That threat the crew took seriously. The only person who had a remote chance of beating the youkai was running off with his wife.  
"Sessho. I think we need to go find Akane and Ranma. they are going to need a place to stay the night. or maybe two after all." Kagome said her eyes mischivious.  
"Why do I get the feeling that you are suggesting they stay at my palace?" he demanded.  
"Cause I am." The miko returned.  
"That's it I'm getting soft." He said wrapping his arm around Kagome's slim waist. "You owe me for this wench."  
"Call me wench again and you will not like the consequences." Kagome warned her eyes still twinkling, as she wiggled out of his grasp.  
"Are you threatening this Sesshomaru?" the youkai demanded lunging for her, but Kagome danced out of his reach.  
"Maybe." Kagome said a look of pure innocence on her face.  
"Are you threatening this Sesshomaru?" he demanded reaching for her again only to have her yet again dance out of his grasp.  
"Could be." The miko said backing up slowly.  
"Are you trying to torment this Sesshomaru?" he asked his blood rising at the prospect of chasing her.  
"I don't know." She responded bolting off into the woods. The taiyoukai growled, gave her a ten second head start and bolted off after her. Inuyasha sighed before stopping the wrecking crew from following.  
"Relax he won't hurt her. As a matter of fact she wants him to chase her. she knows what it does to an inu youkai." Inuyasha said before heading off to the village to play with Rin and Shippo. not that he would admit that was what he was up to. 


	7. fluffernutter

Sorry it took so long for an update. but here you go enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: come on people. if you don't realize by now that I don't own any of this you are in more need of help then I am!  
  
Chapter 6: Gaining Approval..  
  
Kagome ran quickly through the woods darting back and forth through the trees trying to lose the inu youkai behind her. Her speed was not yet that of Sesshomaru's but she still could run pretty fast for a human. As she darted around a large tree her foot caught on an upturned root causing her to fall with a cry.  
Sesshomaru heard Kagome's pained cry and ran faster to the spot where she now sat on the ground rubbing her sore ankle. The taiyoukai was instantly at her side worry evident in his eyes yet his face expressionless.  
"Are you alright?" he demanded.  
"I think I sprained my ankle." The miko replied. "Stupid root." She kicked the root with her good foot and continued to rub the bad one.  
"Can you stand? There is a bear youkai coming." He said looking around them his eyes becoming cold.  
"I'll try. give a girl a hand up." Kagome responded holding up her hand for assistance. The taiyoukai pulled her up only to catch her as the ankle gave out. "Or not." the miko said sarcastically.  
"As much as I hate to run from a fight. I will not fight when you are incapable of defending yourself." The taiyoukai said lifting her into his arms and taking off on his cloud thing.  
"Mmm. I much rather flying to fighting anyway." Kagome responded snuggling into his embrace. "You do realize that we will have to continue our chase when my ankle is better."  
"Of course love." He said indulgently.  
"Good cause I was rather enjoying the feeling of being chased by you." She answered before dozing off in her loves arms, missing the slight growl of frustration that echoed from his lips. she definitely knew how to make it hard on him.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama that girl over there is looking at us funny." Rin said pointing to one of the martial artists who had come through the well after Akane. Inuyasha looked up to see Ukyo staring at him curiosity evident in her eyes.  
"Rin why don't you and Shippo go see if Kaede needs any help getting things ready for dinner. Maybe you could get some firewood for her."  
"Hai Inuyasha-sama. Come on Shippo!" the little girl said grabbing her favorite playmate and running off to the old miko's hut.  
"Why do you stare woman?" Inuyasha demanded.  
"You make me curious." Ukyo responded.  
"Really, I didn't know hanyous were that fascinating." He retorted.  
"No that is not what fascinates me. it's your personality. It's fascinating how you can go from an unfeeling, uncaring jackass. to someone who is wrapped around the pinky of a little girl."  
"Feh." He responded his arms going into his sleeves.  
"What also makes me curious is how you can give up Kagome to your brother when you appear to love her yourself."  
"Kagome is like my sister I will not begrudge her this happiness." Inuyasha retorted before leaping off into his favorite tree leaving a very confused Ukyo in his wake.  
  
Now be kind and hit that pretty button that says review. please ::holds up Shippo doing the puppy face:: please??? 


	8. youkai lords over for tea

Hey minna!!! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been having issues. but enough of my excuses.. Here's the chappie.  
  
Chapter 8: Trouble..  
  
Sesshomaru growled angrily as he landed in the courtyard of his palace. He could smell the other 3 Cardinal Lords. uninvited here in his home.  
"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked noticing his anger.  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" a little green kappa known as Jakken said running towards his lord. "The other lords are here. They are demanding to know why you haven't taken a mate yet. There are also two humans in the gardens who said you sent them here."  
"I did. Kagome and I will deal with the lords. You will show Ranma and Akane to a room. Make sure it is one of the nice guest rooms."  
"Hai milord." The kappa said knowing better then to argue with his masters decisions. Scurrying off to the gardens he went in search of their guests.  
"I do not like uninvited guests who feel it is their job to tell the man I love what to do." Kagome growled angrily.  
"Well then I suppose we should go put them in their place." Sesshomaru said mischievously.  
  
"Ahh Sesshomaru how nice of you to finally join us." Kohaku, the kitsune Lord of the South said smiling at the taiyoukai.  
"Kohaku-sama, what brings you to my home?" Sesshomaru said heading over to his desk and gesturing for the other lords to take their seats.  
"Well, Sesshomaru-sama we feel it is time that you take a mate." Makoto, the bear Lord of the North responded.  
"I do not see why it is any business of yours." Sesshomaru pointed out.  
"Well Sesshomaru-sama, you are in need of an heir. if you do not have one then your lands will go into chaos and we will have problems." Kouga the wolf Lord of the East responded.  
"Forgive my intrusion Sesshomaru-sama, but I thought you four might like some tea." Kagome said bringing in a tray of tea for the four youkai lords.  
"There is nothing to forgive Kagome. And I could have sworn I told you to let a servant help you with that tray." The taiyoukai said as Kagome set the tea things down on a low table.  
"I am aware. But I felt the less people here the better." Kagome responded as she set the place settings out. "If you gentlemen would take a seat I will begin to serve the tea." Kagome said tucking the edges of the kimono under her as she knelt next to the table. Kouga automatically jumped up and rushed to Kagome's side.  
"What are you doing here Kagome?" he demanded. "Did inukurro not protect you and Sesshomaru force you to become his slave? I will save you from such a terrible fate!" he swore.  
"No Kouga-kun it is nothing like that." Kagome said pulling her hands away from his and moving closer to Sesshomaru.  
"I do not believe we have been introduced miko-sama." Kohaku said sitting at the same time that Makoto did.  
"This is Higurashi, Kagome. She is the Protector of the Shikn no Tama and my intended mate." Sesshomaru said performing the introductions. "Kagome this is Kohaku, Lord of the South, and Makoto Lord of the North."  
"It is an honor to meet you. Incidently Kohaku-sama, your nephew says hello and that he hopes to see you soon."  
"You know where Shippo is?" the youkai lord demanded.  
"Hai I have been raising him for four years now." Kagome responded smiling at the memories. "He is currently with my adopted daughter Rin. The two of them are staying with some friends."  
"Kagome, you are my woman how can you marry Sesshomaru?!?!?" Kouga suddenly demanded causing silence to descend.  
  
Ja ne everyone. watch for new stories that I am working on.. Including one with MarsMarmelade. the two of us are writing an interesting collaboration. don't forget to review. 


	9. baka

Hey minna!!! Look I updated quickly. happy??? I hope so. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in this story. I'm just borrowing them for a little while..  
  
Chapter 9: You idiot..  
Sesshomaru growled at the words that came out of Kouga's mouth, how dare he try to lay claim to that which was his.  
Kagome sighed, youkai males and their possessiveness.  
"Kouga-kun I never agreed to be your woman, you just assumed I would be because you said it was so. That is not how you get someone to fall in love with you nor how you get someone to agree to be your mate." Kagome chastised calmly.  
"But I love you." He protested.  
"I am sorry Kouga-kun but I only see you as a friend. Now I suggest you stop trying to convince me otherwise or I won't be able to keep my fiancée calm." Kagome said as Sesshomaru growled louder. Kagome had place her hand on his arm letting him know all was alright and that there was no need for fighting. yet. Kouga looked at Sesshomaru finally noticing the red tint to his eyes. Kagome had that much control over the demon lord's rage? He must really be in love with her.  
"Very well Kagome-san, I will not stand in your way. If you will all excuse me I have business to attend to." The said wolf youkai said bowing to the other lords before leaping off the room's balcony and running off towards the mountains.  
"Kagome-sama you are truly the future Lady of the Western Lands, for only Sesshomaru-sama's true soul mate could keep him as calm as you did." Makoto said looking at his long time friend Kohaku.  
"Indeed Makoto-sama you are right. Never lose that connection you hold with him Kagome-sama, for it may be the divider between life and death for someone." He said before he and Makoto bowed in unison and left the room.  
"My Kagome." Sesshomaru growled playfully pulling Kagome against his chest tightly.  
"My Sesshomaru, no one can tear us apart." Kagome whispered.  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!" came Jakken's high pitched squeal of fright as the kappa ran into the room. "SAVE ME FROM THE CRAZY NINGEN!"  
"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU HENTAI, I'M GONNA.." The happy couple heard Akane's shouts of rage at Jakken. apparently the kappa had seen something he wasn't supposed to.  
"WHERE IS THAT GREEN CHICKEN?!?!? WHEN I FIND HIM HE BETTER HAVE MADE HIS PEACE WITH THE GODS, CAUSE HE GONNA GO SEE THEM!" came Ranma's just as enraged voice.  
"Jakken, what did you do?" Kagome asked the frightened kappa.  
"This Jakken did nothing wrong, I went to the hotsprings to see if they needed anything and the next thing this Jakken knows is he is being chased around the manor." He cried. Sesshomaru and Kagome exchanged looks, obviously the toad had interrupted something very important.  
Sesshomaru stood up and calmly picked the toad up by the scruff of the neck, placing him outside the library's door he shut it and locked it.  
"Chess, love?" Kagome asked gesturing to the Western Chess set she had bought him for their anniversary. Her question was almost drowned out by Jakken's frightened cries.  
"This Sesshomaru would love to play. Loser owes the winner a kiss." He challenged causing Kagome to smile. She always lost to him at chess, but with this bet. she won..  
  
Ok there it is. sorry it's so short.. I'm working on an x-men inu crossover as well as a wiess kreuz inu crossover. so watch for those. also read Pairings with a twist by MarsMarmelade and myself.. It's a collaboration that often leads to the unexpected.. Now don't forget to review. reviews make me happy and make me update soon so review please.. Ja ne!!!!!!!! 


End file.
